Reliving
by RedHornedUnicorn
Summary: It was three months after the FAYZ and Sam was asleep in bed. Normal, right? But when Sam wakes up, he suddenly finds himself in Perdido Beach just as the FAYZ starts, not for the second time but for the FIRST time. How will the FAYZ turn out when one person knows what will exactly happen? CHAPTER 3 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So i was able to write another fan fiction (yay!). **

**Let me know what u all think of it by REVIEWING and ideas are welcome.**

* * *

One minute Sam Temple was lying in bed next to Astrid Ellison closing his eyes while sleep quickly swallowed him whole. The next minute Sam heard a voice. He wasn't completely unconscious as if he was heavily sleeping. However, he wasn't exactly conscious either. The voice came again louder this time. Sam was slowly coming to his senses but was unable to make out what was being said. But he still knew something was wrong. This voice was much lower then Astrid's. He forced himself awake by prying open his tired eyes. The first thing he noticed was that his head was resting on his folded arms, realising that he had been sleeping hunched over on a table.

'Ok, this is really weird.' He thought.

Sam slowly raised his head. And that was when he got a big shock. Right in front of him was a man who had neat brown hair and cold stabbing eyes surrounded by round glasses. It was Mr Trentlake, his teacher from the school he attended back in Perdido Beach. Sam then realised that he was somehow in a classroom.

'Mr Temple,' Mr Trentlake said in a cold tone for what was the third time. Sam quickly fixed his gazed on the annoyed teacher. 'I hope you're well rested because you will be spending the rest of your week in detention.'

Mr Trentlake then gave him a detention slip before walking towards the blackboard positioned in front of the classroom.

'Now class, let us continue our discussion on the positive aspects of the civil war.' The teacher said dryly.

Sam wasn't following the teacher anymore. He stared hard at the detention slip he was just given as if it would tell him all the answers he wanted.

'Ok, how did I get here?' he thought while placing his hand on his forehead. 'The last thing I remember, I was sleeping in bed which was at my house and now I'm at school?'

Sam couldn't process it anymore. With a puzzled expression, he looked up at Mr Trentlake. He was discussing something about the civil war when suddenly he just disappeared.

No poof. No flash of light. No explosion.

He just disappeared.

Sam immediately related this incident.

'No, oh please no. This can't be happening!' He thought. A bead of sweat was already forming on his face and his knuckles were turning white. He was shaking with fear at what was happening.

Sam couldn't contain his thoughts anymore.

'No!' he pleaded aloud to no one in particular whilst suddenly standing up. 'Please, not another FAYZ. No, th- this can't be happening again!'

That was when Quinn Gaither, who was sitting behind Sam, stood up and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.

'Brah,' he asked nonchalantly. 'You 'kay? You seem really scared.'

Sam quickly whipped around and faced his ex-best friend, a little surprised to see him here.

'Dude, it's another FAYZ. But it can't be happening.'

'Um, Sam, what's a FAYZ?' he heard a feminine voice ask.

Sam turned to see that Bouncing Bette, who was sitting a few rows down, had asked the question. Wait, _Bette?_

Sam stumbled back while Quinn caught him.

'Bette,' he stuttered. 'Y- you're… you're supposed to be dead. Orc killed you...' His voice trailed off while the entire class looked at him in disbelief. It was then Sam realised that there were other students in the class. He quickly glanced at the people in the room for the first time. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed Mary Terrafino was seated on his right.

'Mary,' he managed to gasp. 'You poofed. You're also dead.' The entire class started chattering at once.

'Ok, what do you mean Orc killed Bette?'

'Poof? What does that mean?'

'If Mary and Bette are dead then why are they here?'

'What was a FAYZ again?'

The questions that were pelting Sam were making him more and more confused. How come no one remembered what the FAYZ was? And why were Mary and Bette alive? Were they just like Brittney? The door suddenly opened revealing Astrid. Without thinking, Sam ran up to Astrid while most of the class was still chattering.

'Astrid, what's happening? We were in bed last night but suddenly we're at school in Perdido Beach! How did we get here? And why is the FAYZ starting again?' Sam desperately asked.

'Uh, what?' she asked completely baffled while giving a strange look that said: _Um, are you mentally stable?_

By now the whole class was watching the two. Quinn came up and slapped Sam on the back.

'Dude, you slept with her? Since when?!' he exclaimed.

'I don't know what he's talking about.' Astrid defended.

'Astrid! What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about?!' Sam exclaimed in frustration. 'Don't you know what the FAYZ is?'

'Look buddy, no I don't. I have no idea what you're talking about. All I wanted to know was why the heck my classmates and teacher disappeared.' she said trying to mimic the force in Sam's voice.

Sam shook his head in disbelief and while doing so, noticed some numbers up on the board, which was probably from a math lesson. This immediately reminded him of something.

'Quinn,' he turned to face his friend. 'What's the date?'

'The 10th of November. Why?'

'Oh no,' said Sam as he ran his hand through his hair. The last time he checked the date, it had been something like the 28th of September, three months after the FAYZ had ended. This could mean only one thing.

'The FAYZ isn't reoccurring. It's starting from the beginning. And I think I'm the only one reliving it…'

* * *

**So that's that. What did you think? What do u guys think Sam's going to do? What do YOU want Sam to do?**

**Please review as the more reviews i get, the sooner i'll update another chapter! XD And remember, ideas are welcome.**

**Also, please check out my other story 'One Second Too Late.' Don't worry, i haven't given up on that either. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Reliving Chapter 2**

**Here's chapter 2! Thank you SOOOO much everyone for reviewing, favouriting or following this fanfiction. It means so much to me that people actually enjoy my writing. **

**Hope you enjoy this and sorry about the wait… It's still test/assignment week at school.**

* * *

The school was becoming a mad house by each minute as kids were pouring out of their classrooms. Many were yelling out of fear of the loss of adults, Internet or phone signals, or out of joy for the unlimited freedom the lack of adults resulted in.

Back in an eighth-grade classroom, Sam was standing in front of his classmates pleading to a confused Astrid while curious eyes watched.

'Astrid I need you to come with me. I need to talk to you.' Sam begged.

'Really?' she replied sarcastically.

'Just please come with me.'

'Why should I?'

Sam leant forward and whispered in her ear. 'I know what's happening but I need to tell you somewhere else, away from everyone.'

Astrid stood still trying to decide whether to trust him. She had hardly talked to him and only knew him as 'School Bus Sam', the boy who saved everyone's life. Yet she was still curious what had happened.

'Fine,' Astrid answered.

Sam smiled slightly and walked her out the door. Quinn came following after them too. Suddenly Sam remembered the time his best friend had betrayed him. If Sam told Quinn everything he knew there was a possibility that he might betray him and tell all the information to Caine later during the FAYZ. He turned around to face his friend.

'Sorry brah, but you can't come.' Sam said.

'Why not?' Quinn whined.

'I'll let you know later. Now just isn't the time.' Sam replied.

'But Sam…'

'Look, I promise to tell you later. Why don't you just go to each classroom and make sure that they're not doing anything dangerous or stupid?'

'No way that's-'

'JUST DO IT!' Sam yelled frustrated.

Quinn walked back with his hands in the air as a sign of defeat.

'Ok, ok. Geez man. Didn't know you were so .'

And with that, Quinn left Sam and Astrid who were now standing outside the classroom. In the meantime, Sam's classmates were shuffling out the door, trying to find siblings, friends or some answers. Sam spotted a puzzled Edilio striding out the door. He grabbed the Honduran by his arm.

'Hey!' Edilio said with surprise.

'What are you doing Sam?' asked Astrid a little alarmed.

Sam ignored her. 'I need to talk to you too.'

'What?' he asked.

Sam then grabbed Astrid and pulled them away to a nearby classroom that was already abandoned.

'Ok, I believe you've got some explaining to do,' said Astrid.

'Explain what?' Edilio asked clueless.

'Both of you need to listen to me. I know I haven't really talked to you but you need to trust me on this. You are two are the only ones I can also trust right now,' Sam began. 'Ok, so as you may have noticed, the teachers have poofed. Disappeared. Whatever you want to call it. Some students have also poofed to. You know why? It's because the FAYZ has started.'

'A what?' Astrid asked.

'A FAYZ – Fallout Alley Youth Zone - is a dome that was created over Perdido Beach. It also caused people 15 and over to disappear.'

Sam left a silence, letting the information sink in.

'This would explain why the guys in my class disappeared,' Astrid mumbled quietly. 'They were 15.'

Edilio stared back at Sam with empty eyes.

'And this is all happening because of one person.' Sam continued before pointing at Astrid. 'Your brother, Little Pete, is causing this Astrid.'

At the mention of this accusation, Astrid jumped up to her feet and grabbed Sam by the collar.

'What do you mean this is Pete's fault?' she yelled. 'He's done nothing! He's just a 5 yr old autistic boy. He can't be causing this! I don't believe you!'

Being Edilio, Edilio quickly jumped between the two.

'Guys calm down!' he commanded. 'We don't need a fight. Astrid let go of him.'

'Astrid,' Sam said calmly. 'It was your brother. I know about the time Pete suddenly moved to a different room after you yelled at him. He's used the same power to create the FAYZ.'

Astrid loosened her grip out of shock.

'How do you know about this? I've never told anyone about it!' she said with a quiver in her voice.

'Because,' Sam started. 'I've already lived through the entire FAYZ. I know what's going to happen because I already went through all this. But for some reason I'm back here again.'

Edilio rubbed his forehead. 'Sorry man, but you expect us to believe this?'

'No. That's why I'll prove it to you.' Sam turned to Astrid. 'Astrid, I know your brother has powers because many other people in the FAYZ also had them. Including me.'

Sam took a step back and held out his hand as Astrid and Edilio watched. Though he hadn't used his powers in a long time, Sam concentrated hard and watched as a small green Sammy Sun was slowly being formed.

'There,' Sam breathed.

Edilio and Astrid watched with mouths gaping open.

'Y-y-your powers,' Edilio stammered.

Sam quickly deactivated the sun before anyone else saw.

'I don't believe it…' Astrid said.

'Don't believe me? I can still prove all this is true.' Said Sam. 'Come with me, I'll show you the dome.'

And with that Sam directed a mesmerised Astrid and Edilio out of the classroom. On his way he saw Quinn who was checking out one of the fifth- grade classrooms.

'Guys, don't swing on the fan!' Sam heard Quinn shout.

'_Huh, he actually took my advice.' _Sam thought.

Carefully avoiding his best friend, Sam maneuvered Astrid and Edilio out of the school, which was slowly being emptied out as kids huddled up in groups walking home. The trio hurriedly walked towards Clifftop with Sam leading the way. They eventually got to the entrance.

Astrid scanned her eyes for the dome. 'If there's a dome why can't I see it?'

'The dome plays some kind of illusion on you that allows you to see the sun which really isn't there at all. It's kinda hard to explain but you'll know once you see it up close.' replied Sam.

The trio finally made it out to the empty tennis courts of Clifftop. Right in front of them was a large grey barrier that split half of a tennis court.

'This is your proof,' Sam said. 'But don't touch it-'

Ignoring the warning, Edilio reached out his hand and touched the barrier.

'Ow! It's hot!' he yelped shaking his hand up and down. He turned to Sam. 'You really were telling the truth.'

'That's because I've already lived through the FAYZ. I know what happens. But I need you two to trust me and help me stop the terrible things that will happen in here.'

Edilio stared at Sam with intent in his eyes. 'I… I trust you now.'

Sam nodded thankfully.

'Astrid?'

'I don't know, it just doesn't make sense why all this is happening!' she exclaimed. 'It's bending all the laws of physics! And I don't get how you suddenly time travelled back to this FAYZ. Why are you the only one reliving it?'

Sam shook his head. 'I don't know. But either way, I need you to trust what I'm saying is true.'

Astrid slowly nodded her head. 'I trust you.'

'Thank you,' Sam replied.

'So what do we do now?' Edilio asked.

'At this stage we should probably go get Astrid's little brother since that's what happens next.' Sam said.

Astrid opened her mouth ready to speak.

'And no, Pete's at the Power Plant, not in Clifftop.'

Astrid closed her mouth as Sam spoke.

'Let's go,' said Sam.

Motioning with his hands for the two to follow him, Sam lead the group to the Power Plant via the plaza. On his way he saw many kids wandering around the road decorated by crashed cars.

'I'm guessing that's from the poofed adults?' Astrid inferred.

'Yup,' Sam replied.

As they continued their way, Edilio and Astrid were pelting him with many questions.

'So what happens after we get Pete?'

'What kind of things happen in the FAYZ?'

'What will happen with the little kids?'

'Why are we the most trustworthy?'

'Who should we stand clear of?'

'What's the worst thing that happens here?'

Sam was about to answer all these questions when he suddenly smelt a heavy aroma of smoke. He looked around trying to find the source of the smell when his brain suddenly connected the dots. Nearby, the apartment store near the day care centre was burning on fire.

'Look, the fire!' Edilio pointed out.

Sam was desperately thinking what to do.

'_If I rescued the girl,' _he frantically thought. '_she would cause unwanted chaos with her powers. And didn't she try to kill me anyway last time I tried to help her? But then again, when I tried to save her last time, people looked to me as a leader so maybe I can use the opportunity to build a system.'_

Sam reluctantly sighed. 'Wait a moment, let the fire kill the girl first.'

'What are you talking about?!' Astrid exclaimed.

Sam explained about how the little girl trapped inside had fire powers and about how she could cause havoc if saved.

Edilio nodded his head in agreement. 'I know we shouldn't be doing this but it makes sense.'

Sam darted his eyes away from the two in shame.

After about a minute of waiting, Sam headed towards the apartment with Edilio and Astrid on his heels.

'Guys, get the hose!' Sam yelled as he entered the scene. The people around him glued the eyes on the three, still paralysed with shock at the situation. Sam, Edilio and Astrid all grabbed the hose from the nearby fire station ready to put the fire out.

'_Am I really doing the right thing?' _Sam thought as he turned a tap on.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought of that! Btw, I need ideas for the next chapter. So please review me and let me hear them.**

**Also, I'm not sure exactly how the fire scene went again so please correct me if I've got some facts wrong.**

**Thanks again and remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3****rd**** chapter! Thanks again everyone. Really sorry for the wait but I hope this chapter will make it up to you. Today's special is a main serve of Gone with extra Caine. XD Hope you like it and please R & R!**

* * *

It was during English at exactly 10:18am when Caine Soren's teacher disappeared. Though Coates Academy was a private school that was known to be more 'sophisticated', it received the same crazed response as the school in Perdido Beach. It had only been an hour since people started disappearing but Caine could remember every single detail that had happened - the silence, the confusion, the first wave of panic and Drake Merwin's sadistic laughter.

Right now, Caine was in his room with Drake and Diana Ladris, planning things out. He had spent the last half hour discussing about the events that just took place with the two. Eventually, the evil trio came up with a sole conclusion.

'Who cares what's happening? All we need to know is that the adults are gone and this is our chance to rule Coates!' Caine remembered Drake exclaim.

That was it – the sudden disappearance of adults created an opportunity for power. And that was what was motivating Caine right now as he planned things out.

'Right,' Caine said as he turned to Diana and Drake. 'First things first. We take control of Coates and get everyone to follow us. After that, we'll take over Perdido Beach.'

Diana rolled her eyes. 'It's not all sunshine and rainbows, Mr President. Not everyone is going to follow you just like that.'

'I was getting to that,' Caine answered. 'If anyone gets in my way, they'll just have to deal with Drake.' At this, the psychopath narrowed his eyes before showing his shark-tooth grin in approval.

'And if that doesn't work, I'll just have to use my powers on them.' As a demonstration, Caine flicked his finger causing a nearby pencil to be thrown across the small room. Drake stood calmly static and Diana just smirked in response.

'So then what's first?' she smugly asked.

Caine raised the corners of his mouth creating a somewhat diabolical smile as if he knew all the answers already. 'Easy. We just need to convince all the dimwitted idiots here in Coates that we know how to fix all this and that we'll protect everyone. After that, we'll get a bunch of other people and head down to Perdido Beach to form a system with me at the top of the pyramid. That'll intimidate those townies.'

'If you're not here, who are you leaving in charge at Coates?' Drake asked. 'Tell me it's not Little Miss Know-It-All over here.'

Diana faked a surprised look and started taunting Drake. 'Wow! I didn't know such a dumb creature could even understand what we humans say!'

Drake lunged at Diana ready to seriously damage her when he felt a million little hands hold him back. His eyes traced back to Caine who was using his telekinesis. Of course he would protect Diana. He was in love with her, it was too obvious.

'_Someday, I'll kill her.' _Drake thought.

'Not now, Drake. Not now.' Caine snapped. 'Right now, we need to be choosing some people to leave in charge at Coates before someone else does.'

Drake sighed and Caine eventually released his telekinetic powers.

'Anyways, I was thinking Benno should be in charge. That idiot will do anything I say, as I say it.' Caine said.

'I agree,' Diana responded. She pondered for a moment before speaking. 'What about Jack?'

For a second Caine lost his train of thought at the mention of his name.

As if Drake read Caine's mind, he quickly responded, 'Jack? As in Computer Jack? As in scrawny nerdy kid, Jack?'

'Trust me. Though he's really smart, he's super easy to manipulate. And he could also be very useful when building this "system".' Diana responded. 'One time, I saw a kid force him to do his homework and I saw Jack agree to do it with little hesitation.'

Caine nodded his head slowly in agreement. 'Yeah, I think I'll take him with me to Perdido Beach. He'll be very useful. Anyone else?'

The three sat in silence pondering about the possible Coates kids that could be useful in anyway. Just as Drake opened his mouth, a loud piercing sound, from what seemed to be from outside Caine's room, suddenly interrupted their train of thought. A wail of agony followed promptly after, as well as some cursing, threats and some more agonising groans that seemed to alternate between two people. Caine looked over at Drake and nodded.

'It's time to show we're in charge here,' Caine said. 'Go ahead. Control the situation Drake. And do it your way if you have to.'

Drake immediately smiled his familiar shark grin. 'My pleasure.'

The psychopath left the room leaving Caine and Diana alone.

* * *

It had taken them a while but Sam, Edilio and Astrid, along with the help of some other reluctant kids, had finally managed to put the fire out. Like last time, the apartment was completely burned out but the buildings adjacent it, the hardware store and childcare, was still standing without a scratch. Just as Sam was turning off the fire hydrant, which had supplied the water, an eight-year-old boy ran up to him.

'Hey, I heard someone wailing in the fire before you came. Did you rescue that person?'

Sam looked down and replied hesitantly. 'No, I didn't know.'

Sam had already regretted his decision and wished he had just saved the girl. He wanted to reshape the FAYZ and prevent the terrible things that were going to happen, including the many deaths. But to do that, he couldn't let fear control him. But it was fear that stopped Sam from saving the little girl who had already perished in the fire.

'_No more fear Sam. No more fear.' _He thought.

The boy frowned slightly. 'Oh ok. Guess what? Mum and daddy aren't home, I just checked. And I'm supposed to go to soccer training soon. What do I do?'

Sam formed a smile and patted the little boy's head. 'Have a cookie little guy. And stay in the plaza.'

'But mum never lets me have sweets.' He pouted.

'It's okay, I'm sure she would want you to this time.'

The little boy beamed and bounced away happily. Sam's advice still hadn't changed. Just then, Edilio and Astrid, who had been putting the hose away in the fire station, came up to Sam who was still positioned outside the burnt apartment. Trailing behind them were the kids who had helped put out the fire as well.

'We packed the hose away already.' Edilio reported.

Astrid tilted her head and caught Sam's regretful face. 'Hey, are you okay? Is it because of that girl-'

Astrid stopped midsentence as she noticed a small crowd beginning to form around them. Sam also looked up and saw it too. Now wasn't the time to talk about this. Nor was it time for a self-pity party. He needed to form law and order while he had the attention of about 20 people. One person, who Sam vaguely knew, pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

'Sam, what do we do now?!' he exclaimed. At this, the crowd began asking and repeating the same questions. The racket was drawing more and more people towards the crowd. Soon, there were about 50 worried faces bombarding Sam, Edilio and Astrid with many questions.

Astrid glanced over at Sam with a face saying: _I think this is an opportunity. _Sam silently nodded in response and quickly built up his courage before addressing the crowd.

'Everyone, please!' Sam yelled trying to dominate the crowd's voices. Astrid followed Sam's lead. Edilio soon understood what they were doing and joined in.

'Quiet please!' Edilio shouted. The ruckus died down a little, but not enough. The three shouted again in unison and the noise finally died down.

'Thank you,' Sam said. 'Now I know all of you are wondering what on earth is happening.'

There were a few murmurs of agreement among the crowd.

'Well,' Sam hesitated a bit before continuing on. 'I don't know as much as you do. But what I do know is that everyone over 15 is… somewhere else.'

He wasn't exactly sure how to explain where the adults were without scaring anyone or revealing too much.

'In the meantime, we could be here for a really long time before someone finds out how to get out of here.'

'Wait, what do you mean: _get out of here_?' someone in the crowd asked. It was Quinn, who joined the crowd sometime before.

Sam bit his lip. He mentioned the FAYZ too soon. Would it be too much to tell them they were stuck in a dome? Sam thought of it for a while before continuing to speak directly to Quinn, ignoring the crowd's eagerness.

'Okay, I was helping Astrid find her brother in Clifftop when we noticed a large dome. My guess is that we're all trapped in here while everyone who disappeared is outside, brah.'

Almost everyone in the crowd immediately put on a surprised expression. Quinn stood there pale, his mouth slowly turning into an 'o'. While everyone was standing there crying out loud, Sam edged towards his friend.

'Quinn, don't worry. We'll get through this together.'

'It's not just that,' he replied choking on his words. 'I'm especially worried that my parents are… dead.'

'I'm sure they're not.'

'How would you know?!' Quinn cried out, attracting the attention of those in the centre of the crowd. 'I quickly went home and they weren't there! And my mum always stays home!'

'I just do,' Sam didn't care if he sounded as if he knew what was happening. He wanted to comfort Quinn as he stood there with teary eyes. 'Dude, don't worry. I'm gonna make sure we fix this.'

Quinn nodded his head slowly, a little comforted as Sam went to join Edilio and Astrid.

'Everyone, please!' Sam yelled. This time the crowd responded quickly. 'Now, what we need to do is survive until we can get back to our parents. We need to form law and order. But first things first, food is very important. We need to collect all the food in Perdido Beach and put them together. If we stay here for a long time and all the food is gone, what will happen? We'll starve. But if we all help and put the food at Ralph's Grocery or something, it won't be as bad. So please, I need you guys to all help. '

Some solemn faces nodded while others stood there scared.

'Please guys, we can do this,' Sam convinced, though he wasn't sure this "system" would work. He paused for a moment, wondering how Albert was able to successfully form a system.

'_Albert used money to encourage people to work. But I don't have the time to make bertos now.' _Sam thought. '_Wait, maybe I can quickly send for Albert and let him work things out.'_

Sam eventually followed his instincts and decided to encourage everyone to gather the food, though he was not sure they would listen. Soon, groups of people started wondering off, though he wasn't sure whether it was to help grab food or whether it was to sulk alone. But just in case, he called for Quinn who had stayed behind after the crowd left.

'Hey brah,' Sam said. 'Do you mind doing me a favour and grabbing Albert for me? You know, just to keep your mind off things. I think he'll be best at forming some kind of system.'

'Ok,' Quinn agreed. 'But why can't you?'

'Oh, I promised to help find Astrid's little brother. I promise to meet you later, 'kay?'

Quinn mustered up all his strength that he lost after thinking about the fate of his parents and nodded. 'Sure.'

And off he went. Sam turned to Astrid and Edilio who were patiently waiting for him.

'Sorry Sam but I don't think you convinced those kids very well.' Edilio pointed out. 'I'm sure most of them aren't collecting food.'

Sam scratched the back of his head.

'Yeah well, believe it or not,' Sam said sarcastically. 'I guess I was more of a protector because of my powers. I wasn't really the leader of the FAYZ. Neither was Caine. Nah, the real boss, the main guy, was Albert Hillsborough. He was the one who formed a system by using this currency he made called 'bertos'. As in Albertos. So that's why I sent for him in case you were wondering.'

Edilio and Astrid stood there contemplating how Albert, some kid in their grade who no one paid much attention to, could be a leader.

'Wait,' Astrid spoke. 'Who's this Caine?'

Sam slightly widened his eyes realising he forgot to mention about his brother.

'Come on,' Sam said beckoning the two to follow him. 'Let's make our way to the power plant and grab Little Pete. In the meantime, there's a lot I need to explain.'

* * *

'The adults are gone and now you follow us!' Caine and Diana heard Drake yell out in the dorm corridors. Some thumping, which the two assumed was a couple of punches, promptly followed after.

'Hm, he's doing his job well.' Caine noted.

'At this rate people will be following you out of fear of Drake.' Diana smugly said as she turned her attention from the door to Caine.

'I don't care how people follow me,' Caine replied. 'As long as I rule, I'm good. And speaking of which, we need to plan how to get the townies to follow me.'

The two sat in silence thinking wildly before Diana spoke.

'You need to be convincing, that's for sure.'

'Maybe I should plan a speech?'

'Yes, use the time to catch up on your English assignment.' Diana commented sarcastically.

'No, I'm serious Diana. I need to be prepared. I'll write a speech and get a couple of intimidating Coates kids to scare off the townies.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Oh, and while you're at it, make a parade why don't you?'

'That's actually… a good idea! Yes! It'll give the impression that I know what I'm doing and that people can trust me.'

'Cos that'll so work…' Diana muttered under her breath.

* * *

In the meantime, Sam, Edilio and Astrid were on the road to the powerplant. Remembering from his mistakes, Sam cleverly avoided crossing the intersection where Orc and his crew hung around. And now here they were on a dirt road, twisting and turning unpredictably, while the surfer was recounting the events of the FAYZ. Sam had already explained: who Caine, Drake and Diana were, who gained what powers, and what the Gaiaphage was. He was currently explaining Lana's backstory.

'-so after she healed her arm, she found a shack with some food and water. I think she encountered the Gaiaphage after that. That encounter is what pretty much shaped her into this tough figure of the FAYZ.'

Astrid nodded thoughtfully. 'I think we should just let the events take place for Lana if they highly contributed to the FAYZ.'

'I agree,' Sam replied. 'But she came to Perdido Beach because we met her in that shack. So we should probably wait until the-'

Sam immediately dropped to the ground his head on the ground. There was a huge pounding screech in his ears producing a massive migraine before the ongoing pain started.

'ARGH!' He yelled.

'Sam are you okay?!' Edilio gasped. He dropped to the ground and tried to help Sam out. But Sam was uncontrollably groaning and screaming because the pain in his head would just not stop. It was worse than anything ever inflicted on him, including Drake's whip burns. It felt as if someone was literally squeezing his brain into a pea-sized object. Astrid and Edilio tried desperately to help him but nothing was working.

Then suddenly, the pain in his head was gone. His vision blurred slightly as if he was drunk. There was a ringing in his head that seemed to last until the end of time. Everything was moving so slowly to Sam. It was a few minutes before reality caught up with Sam or rather, Sam caught up with reality. He saw Astrid's beautiful face close to his.

'Sam, are you okay?' Astrid frantically asked.

'Yeah, I just had a headache…' Sam said confused. He stood up and took notice of his surroundings and found himself on a dirt road surrounded by flora, while being stared back by Edilio and Astrid.

'_What the? Why am I here? What's happening? Why am I with Edilio and Astrid?' _He thought.

'Okay dude, let's go to the power plant then.' Edilio said before supporting Sam in case he had another of these "headaches". Sam wrestled out of Edilio's grip in confusion.

'Wait, why are you taking me there? What's happening? Why am I with you guys?'

'Haha, real funny.' Edilio blankly said.

'No seriously, why am I here? Weren't we at school? What's happening?'

Astrid looked at Edilio with worried eyes.

'Edilio,' she said. 'I don't think he's joking around. I think Sam actually lost his memory…'

* * *

'Is the speech convincing enough for you yet?' Caine asked Diana as he held up a notebook that had been scribbled on.

Diana scanned through the draft of the speech. 'Yep, it's much better than your other…... um, what are you doing?'

Diana watched Caine as he went on the ground clutching his head in his hands as a piercing sound, that only he could hear, was producing a migraine. Then the immense pain took over. Caine was groaning and screaming in agony as a pain unlike no other filled him. Diana, realising that this was not a joke, immediately went on the floor and tried to help Caine.

'Caine! Are you okay?' she asked worriedly.

Caine only groaned in response. Then suddenly, the pain was gone. His ears were ringing and his vision had gone blurry. Reality seemed to move in slow motion to Caine. After what felt like eternity, he finally caught up to reality.

'Caine are you alright?' he heard a feminine voice frantically ask.

Caine, whose head was still buried in his hands, responded. 'My head just really hurt. It felt like that time when… when Gaia used her powers on me. She's not here is she?'

With that last sentence, Caine immediately stood up, just in case Gaia was there.

'_Wait, how do I remember about Gaia. Wait, what the, wasn't I … dead? Didn't I give my body up to Pete or something? What's happening?'_

Caine looked down to his arms and examined himself while the same thought replayed throughout this mind.

'_Weren't I dead? Weren't I dead? Weren't I dead?'_

Caine noticed a mirror near a door. He ran over towards it and stared in the mirror as if his body was a completely new invention.

'Yes, we have bodies, now can we move on?'

Caine stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the same feminine voice. His heart raced off like a ticking time bomb as he immediately recognised who the voice belonged to. Caine spun on his heels and stared at her.

'_Diana,'_ he thought.

Diana stood still shooting a weird look at Caine as he edged closer.

'Diana,' he gasped.

Without thinking, Caine ran towards Diana, touched her soft skin and pressed his lips against hers. Diana reluctantly stood there but eventually gave in to the temptation and began kissing him back too.

He didn't know how he was suddenly alive in his old body, nor did he care how. He was back with Diana and that was all that mattered to him...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that and once again, sorry for the wait. School is about to to start soon so I can't guarantee that i'll be ****updating fast (Not that i am updating that quickly ****anyway).**

**Just a small note: From now on, I'll be posting what chapter i'm updating next on my author profile in case you're ever wondering :) And you never know, I might give you a small spoiler for the next chapter...**

**Also... THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR READING AND LIKING MY FICS! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT!**

**Please remember to review! Oh and I kinda rushed the last part since I was so desperate to get this quickly updated. Let me know if i missed some stuff, got anything wrong etc.**

**Thanks again~**


End file.
